epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Cosby
) Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |hair = Black (later gray) |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = George Carlin vs Richard Pryor |vs = George Carlin Richard Pryor Joan Rivers Robin Williams |releasedate = July 13, 2019 |votecount = TBD |location = A blue background }} Bill Cosby battled George Carlin and Richard Pryor in George Carlin vs Richard Pryor, preceding Joan Rivers and Robin Williams. He was portrayed by Gary Anthony Williams. Information on the rapper William Henry Cosby Jr. was born on July 12th, 1937, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is an American stand-up comedian, actor, musician, and author. He held an active career for over six decades before being convicted and imprisoned for sex offenses in 2018. Cosby began his career as a stand-up comic at the hungry i in San Francisco during the 1960s. He then landed a starring role in the television show I Spy, followed by his own sitcom The Bill Cosby Show, which ran for two seasons from 1969 to 1971. In 1972, using the Fat Albert character developed during his stand-up routines, Cosby created, produced, and hosted the animated comedy television series Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids which ran until 1985, centering on a group of young friends growing up in an urban area. Throughout the 1970s, Cosby starred in about a half-dozen films, and occasionally returned to film later in his career. In 1976, he earned his Doctor of Education from the University of Massachusetts, Amherst. His dissertation discussed the use of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids as a teaching tool in elementary schools. Beginning in the 1980s, Cosby produced and starred in the television sitcom The Cosby Show, which aired from 1984 to 1992 and was rated as the number one show in America for 1985 through 1989. The sitcom highlighted the experiences and growth of an affluent African-American family. Cosby produced the spin-off sitcom A Different World, which aired from 1987 to 1993. He also starred in The Cosby Mysteries from 1994 to 1995 and in the sitcom Cosby from 1996 to 2000, and hosted Kids Say the Darndest Things from 1998 to 2000. Cosby's reputation was tarnished during the mid-2010s by numerous women who made sexual assault accusations against him; the earliest accusations date back decades. More than 60 women have accused him of either attempted assault, rape, drug-facilitated sexual assault, sexual battery, child sexual abuse, and sexual misconduct, which he had denied, and the statute of limitations had by then expired in nearly all cases. After a year-long trial, Cosby was found guilty of three counts of aggravated indecent assault and sentenced to three to ten years in prison in September 2018. Lyrics Hey, you forgot the Cos and you know it's a mistake! I eat MCs for breakfast like they're made of chocolate cake! I'm the greatest... What's wrong... what's wrong with my lip? Did somebody put something in my pudding? I'm the... MC... They put something in the pudding. It's in the pudding... During Joan Rivers' verse: (I think my pudding-) Trivia *Cosby was mentioned by Mr. T in Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers and by Donald Trump in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. *Cosby is the only rapper in his battle to not be deceased at the time of its release. *Cosby's appearence was hinted by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD on The Adam Corolla Show. *Bill Cosby is the third participant to have his entrance denied by another rapper's verse, after Criss Angel and Pompey the Great. *Bill Cosby is the second African American person not to be a title rapper, after Neil deGrasse Tyson References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:George Carlin vs Richard Pryor Category:Upcoming Rap Battle